


Magic Little Reindeer

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Magic, Magic Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marvin shows off a bit of magic for ______.
Relationships: Marvin the Magician/Male Reader
Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567090
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Magic Little Reindeer

Marvin never particularly cared for snow. He didn't have any desire to "play" in it either. It's cold and wet, why would he want that? Although, the snow did provide him a unique opportunity to practice magic and maybe impress his lover, which was always fun and always stroked his ego just the right way.

He curled up on the thick window sill, with the window cracked open a bit, just enough to feel the cold from outside. The cold air harshly nipped at his ankles.

_Good._

Elements and weather were easier to manipulate when he could feel them. It made focusing a much simpler task. Marvin let his fingers follow the air flow and then gently guiding it. His fingers went in a circle slowly, leading the small figure forming under his hands. The figure started to take shape into a little reindeer. 

Marvin laid his hand flat and the tiny reindeer galloped onto his palm, but quickly disappeared.

"Marv?" ______'s voice broke the magicians concentration and his spells. 

The magician sighed. "Yeah?"

"Watcha doing?" 

"Magic. Wanna watch?" 

______ nodded. He pulled an ottoman closer to the window and took a seat on it.

He watched as Marvin elegantly moved his hand, once again creating the small wind reindeer. The reindeer pranced around and chased Marvin's fingers as they moved. Once again he laid his flat and the tiny reindeer raced to climb into his palm. 

Marvin grabbed ______'s wrist with his other hand, making him open his hand just like his own. The magician tilted his hand and the small creature moved to curl up on ______'s palm instead.

"Do you like him?"

"I love him."

Marvin leaned over and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's temple. "I knew you would."

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of these are written, as of posting this and I've noticed a lot of these are more geared towards winter than Christmas. But, it's basically the same thing, so whatever.
> 
> _Cheers!_


End file.
